International Patent Application Publication No. WO 02/50142 A1 purportedly discloses fluorosulfonated nitrile crosslinkable elastomers based on vinylidene fluoride with low Tg.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,351 purportedly discloses perfluoroelastomers cured by radiation in the absence of curing agents. The reference purportedly relates to curing of fully fluorinated polymers, such as those prepared from tetrafluoroethylene, a perfluoralkyl perfluorovinyl ether, and cure site or crosslinking units providing at least one of nitrile, perfluorophenyl, bromine or iodine in the resulting terpolymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,861 purportedly discloses nitrile containing perfluoroelastomers cured by a combination of a peroxide, a coagent, and a catalyst which causes crosslinks to form using the nitrile groups.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,334,082, 4,414,159, 4,440,917, and 4,454,247 purportedly disclose an ion exchange membrane for use in a chlor-alkali electrolysis cell formed from a copolymer of a vinyl ether monomer of the formula:Y2CFO(CF(CF3)CF2O)nCF═CF2 where Y is selected from the group consisting of CF2CN, CF2CO2R, CF2CO2H, CF2CO2M, CF2CONH2 and CF2CONR; a perfluorinated comonomer selected from tetrafluoroethylene, hexafluoropropylene, and perfluoroalkylvinyl ether; andCF2═CF(OCF2CF(CF3))nOCF2CF2SO2Fwhere n is 1 or 2. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,247 at claim 1). These references purportedly disclose a method of curing fluoroelastomers by trimerization of nitriles to form triazine rings. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,247 at col. 10, Ins. 60-68).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,498 purportedly discloses crosslinked elastomeric polytriazines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,693,748 purportedly discloses a high molecular weight polyimidoylamidine and a high molecular weight polytriazine derived therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,512 discloses a polymer electrolyte membrane comprising an intimate mixture of an ionomeric polymer and a structural film-forming polymer. Optionally, one or both are crosslinked.